the adventures of Sir Strom
by micheil
Summary: After many long years of training Sir Strom is finally leaving Lumbridge to gain a reputation as the greatest and richest adventurer in the word of RuneScape. Come along and read his story. real username is Sir Strom52
1. prologue

Yet another story. Might not be iteresting to you, but if you are going to say it is bad, please also give me a sugestion on how to make it better. If you like it, I still take sugstions.

NOTICE: I know about the spelling! Still trying to fix it.


	2. ponderings in the forest

**At this point I am a combat level 32. I will still try to put a bit of Sir Strom's background story, but otherwise you will need to use youre amagination.**

_All was peacefull in the forest just west of Varock. Suddendly the peacefullnes of the forrest was shattered by the clanking sound of mithrill armour as a single hatchet weilding adventurer tudged through the forest in search of a specific type of tree. Oak. A type sold for large amounts of money on the nearby Grand Exchange. The adventurer in question was none other than the little known aventurer Sir Strom. With a goal in mind he had set out into the world a mere two and a half months ago. No one was talking about him yet. But he was making a fortune polluting the wood market with huge amounts of oak logs that were taking longer and longer to sell. Soon he would be known. As a miner and a logger. It would just take a bit more time. A bit more ore. A few more logs. And a boatload of cash. But until that time all he could do was chop down oak trees and sell the logs he got from them. With that finall thought in his mind he began to swing his hatchet at the mighty oak standing before him. It was all just a matter of time._

**Now a combat lvl 33. I was killing barbarians while I wrote this. If you want anything in specific, just let me know.**


	3. pain in the dwarvish mine

**Sorry about the no update thing, I had to re-install my new computer. Mint did not work, so I am using ubuntu. Now at combat 35! mining 43! (I think)**

**This chapter is brought to you by Zekes superior scimitars. The finest selection of highly superior scimitars on any free or member world.**

_All was quiet in the dwarven mine. Much like the forest outside the grand exchenge the day before. But this time, it was different. The mine was compleatly empty, exept for one helmles advenurer. The adventurer in question was still Sir Strom, as it was last time. But on this ocasion he did not have a weapon that he could weild. He knelt before a single rock in the middle of the vast mine. Examining it. Inspecting it. Prospecting it. Contemplating wether or not to mine the rock in question. He finished his contemplation, rose from the ground and lifted his incredible runeite pickaxe above him. With no second thoughts he brought the pick down. His lack of focus from drinking a bit to much causing him to miss his intended target of the rock and insted impale his left foot. He then proceded to remove the pickaxe from his foot and began to mine the coal from the rock before him. Emediatly after extracting the ore from the rock, Sir Strom limped to the stairwell leading from the dwarven mine to the outer rim of Falador. After dropping off all the ore that he had mined, Sir Strom whent to the nearby park, took a seat, and began to ponder once again._


	4. ponderings in Falador

**Any sugestions people? I am runing out of ideas.**

**This chapter is brought to you by Lowes archery emporium. Quality archery products, low low prices.**

There was much for Sir Strom to ponder, and so he began pondering. When should I get newadam armor? Probably next time I make a large amont of money on the grand exchange. When should I get a new scimitar? When I get adam armour. Where in the blue blazes is Tares?!?! probably in lumbidge begging for money. Why do I sit around pondering irelavent things all of the time? Because I have nothing better to do.

**Short chapter, no Ideas, not getting anywhere with blender, programs I wrote not working for some reason. In short, I am bored out of my mind.**


	5. new armour

**Okay, most of this chapter actualy hapned. Remember that.**

Sir Strom had visited the Grand Exchange. After figuring out just how much adam armour cost, he decided to get a new adam sheild and sell his old one. This plan whent along without a hitch. Exept for the fact that no-one was buying his old mithrill kite-sheild. After making his purchase he wandered to the barbarian village to test out his new sheild. It worked incredibly well, and so he stayed at the barbarian village even longer than normal. This was turning out to be a good day after all. And soon he would ponder something...

**yes, I know that this chapter is tiny. I have a lot more in the works right now. Just be patient.**


	6. a short ponder on top of Lumbridge bank

**Yay. Mostly thruthfull in this one. Explanations on Sir Strom's history will come in a flashback soon.**

**This chapter of the adventure of Sir Strom is brought to you by the letter 's'. because it is the most used letter in Sir Strom's name.**

_For the past few weeks all had been going well for Sir Strom. Money was made. Money was spent. And he was now the owner of a brand new full set of adam armour. And he was finaly getting more respect in the mining comunity. The mining guild was not that far away, but it was still a good distance from where he now stood as a miner. His skills needed LOADS of work._

_His smithing was a bit off, but after all, he just sat in front of a hot furnace, or in the hot sun in front of a rock, all day. He rarely ever used anvils to create items out of the ores he smelted. Besides, bars were in far higher demand then they had ever been before._

_He had beaten Tares twice. That had been fun. He had made money mining rune escence. But teleporting to it was not the most enjoyable experience. He had beaten a warrior far better than himself. This was a great milestone for his confidence in future battles._

_The new armour was greatly helping to bring in the respect, as it was not common that you would see an adventurer such as him with that grade of armour. Adam was good, mithrill was expected, and black was a matter of sheer and utter incopetence on the part of the adventurer._

_He was exeling in magic, because he was using many teleport spellls to get around. It was requiring more runes than he could normaly affford, but he was making more money than normal._

_More money, more confidence, more recognition, more respect, better armour. These thoughts drew our great heroes pondering to an end. That and the fact that Tares was yelling at him._

**Cant play runescape at the moment, so the story willl be temporarily discontinued and I will try to write something about Sir Strom's past. Also it is becoming harder than usual for me to find (and hopefully correct) the mistakes that I make.**

**The Tares I am mentioning is actualy my brother, tares45. You did'nt hear it from me!!! ;)**

_**STILL OPEN TO IDEAS FROM READERS!**_

_**IF YOU ARE REDING THIS...**_

_**THAT MEANS YOU!!!!!!!!**_


	7. The battle for Lumbridge part 1

**Sorry for the temporary dicontinuation!!! That's gone now(I hope). In this chapter Tares actualy shows up. So... Keep reading.**

**This chapter of 'The Adventures of Sir Strom' is brought to you by the fact that 'strom' is in fact a Czec (did I get it right?) word, and the english translation is tree. ;)**

_Sir Strom sat atop Lumbridge bank, totaly oblivius to his brother, Tares, yelling at him from the nearby ladder. After three minutes it finaly started to get on his nerves and he withdrew a set of runes from one of the many pockets in his elaborate suit of armour. Placing all the runes in his left hand, he turned his head and looked at his brother boredly. Tares' expresion quickly changed from anger to sheer panic as the runes in Sir Strom's hand began to glow, and soon also proceded to hum quietly. Sir Strom placed his hand before himself and Tares just barely managed to duck his head as a bolt of lightning flew over his head and into the swamps beside the town._

"_Don't, under any cicumstances whatsoever, bother me while I am pondering something." said Sir Strom, his voice layered with a rather harsh edge. "Okay, okay.__ I just wanted to tell you about the fact that the goblins are trying to invade the rest of Lumbridge." muttered Tares. Sir Strom's eyes lit up at the prospect of a huge killing spree within the city itself. "why didn't you say so?!?!" He screeched exitedly. "I'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR THE PAST THREE MINUTES!!!" roared Tares, in a fit of rage. This statement was one of the few that Tares could offer which raised Sir Strom's eyebrows. Realising how loud he had yelled he emediatly composed himself and stated "You neeed to ponder less. Seriosly". Sir Strom had begun to walk over to the ladder on the side of the bank, but as he heard this he paused. "What was that?" inquired Sir Strom. "I said you need to ponder less. It has got to be bad for SOMETHING." Tares repeated. Sir Strom chucled lightly. "What is it now?!" mumbled Tares. "I you are a Saradominist then I think that it is bad for something, but seing as I am not a Saradomanist, it probably isn't". Sir Strom stated firmly. Tares stood at the base of the Lumbridge bank and Stared up at his brother blankly. "If, for some bizzare reason, I becom a Saradomanist, it will not be in your lifetime.". "To bad" said Tares in a slightly mournfull tone. _" was realy hoping that you would abandond your ways as a Zamorican." "That only works on other Saradomanists, or the dorks that worship Guthix". "I thought that Zamorak was okay with Guthix being around. Isn't he?". "Only when he is angry and killing people". "I see". "Now then, how about we stop those goblins from invading the town?" "Done!"

**Okay, first chapter where people are talking, conversations have always been my week point. Larger chapter this time, and finaly:**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR RELIGIUS INSULTS IF YOU WORSHIP GUTHIX OR SARADOMIN! (or any other Rune-Scape god(s)/godess(es) for that matter)**


	8. The battle for Lumbridge part 2

**Heh. My computer has decided to do it's own thing and not what I tell it to. T_T This is starting to get very, very annoying. But why am I bitching about my problems here? After all, what are blogs for? ;) combat 43. mining 50. prayer 1. Of 27**

_It had been two days since the goblins had forced all with the goal of saving Lumbridge to begin fighting, and people were starting to get tired. It was then decided that a final offensive would be mounted on the third day. This offensive was the idea of none other than Tares. The plan was to clear a path to the swamps, and from there move on to Varock. Some of the citesens of Lumbridge refused to leave, and instead fight until the goblin force was repeled. The leader of these citezens happned to be Sir Strom. When Tares came with the intention of speaking to Sir Strom, he was redirected to Falador. Just before dawn on the third day, while the viligers were preparing everything for the final offensive, a distant drone could be heard throughout the village. This distant drone kept getting closer, and louder, until it drowned out all other noise in Lumbridge and seemed to be right at their back door. Then, as sudendly as the goblin attack had started, everything went quiet. Through the dense fog which had settled across the land, Tares could just barely see Sir Strom giving out orders to what seemed to be a thousand white knights, all standing ready. As the fog quickly dispersed, the normally dented and dull armour of the white knights shone bright in the first rays of the sun, pure and flawless. When the fog had disipated, nothing happned. For a single second, the town of Lumbridge was bathed in a light of peace and tranquility. Then all hell broke loose. The white knights charged at an unspoken command, the goblins attacked with renewed strength, willpower, and numbers. All the while Lumbridge's citesens quietly made their way to the swamps. The rest of the battle lasted a few short hours, with the last of the goblins retreating back to the ruined part of Lumbridge, and attacking no one._

**What will happen to Lumbridge now?**

**Where did Sir Strom go?**

**What will become of those who left?**

**Is Tares really the coward his has been shown to be?**

**Are these questions annoying?**

**All that, and more, in the next chapter of 'The Adventures of Sir Strom'!**


	9. Evaluations

**Okay, no updates for a while now, T_T but that will soon chnage. I hope. Regardless, here is the next installment of "The Adventures of Sir Strom"**

**This episode of "The Advetures of Sir Strom" is brought to you by Aubery's rune supermarket. Runes and equiptment for all of your spell-casting needs, made simple.**

_For Sir Strom, the past week had flown by quite quickly. And now he was stuck with slaying a dragon. This dragin in particular hed a name, Elvarg. He had to prepare the huge amount of items which he needed to slay the dragon. He had even made a checklist._

_Anti-dragonbreath sheild._

_check._

_Rune armour._

_Check._

_Food, and lots of it._

_Not yet._

_More food._

_Still working on it._

_Backup food._

_No check._

_Friend cheering from the sidlines?_

_Check._

_Money to buy Rune platebody when I get back?_

_Half check._

_And that was all he needed. He still needed to do some work to check off all of the items on the list, but that would have to wait. He still needed money. And lots of it. And mining gold was not cuting it. Somewhat off topic, all the guilds in Runescape were introducing a new system. Different skills were going to be measured on a scale of one to ninety-nine. Sir Strom had gone to the head office where skills were evaluated, and came back with the following results._

_Attack: 44_

_Hitpoints: 45_

_Mining: 51_

_Strength: 45_

_Agility: 1_

_Smelting & smithing: 37_

_Deffence: 45_

_Herblore: 1_

_fishing: 29_

_Archery: 9_

_Theiving: 1_

_Cooking: 38 (in guild as of lvl 33)_

_Prayer: 33 (in guild as of lvl 32)_

_Crafting: 6_

_Firemaking: 16_

_Magic: 40_

_Fletching: 1_

_Woodcutting: 47_

_runecrafting: 11_

_Slayer: 1_

_Farming: 1_

_construction: 1_

_hunter: 1_

_summoning: 1_

_Overall combat: 55_

_Being in a guild was a good acheivment, and being in two guilds was something to be proud of. Though he wasn't a master at anything yet, Sir Strom thought of himself very highly on that day, knowing just how good he was at everything._

_With these thought running throught his head, Sir Strom rushed off to tell his results to his friends. Amazingly, he had one of the highest overall combat levels, preceded by only two others, whith overall combat levels of 75, and 90. With a comicly large grin on his face, Sir Strom Dawned his monks robes, and traveled the short distance from Falador through the Dwarven mine, past the point where seemingly so long ago he had impaled his foot, and made his way to the monastary. Apon reaching his destanation, he was greeted by the many monks who called the butifull monastary home. After returning their greetings, he ascended the ladder to the top floor of the monastary, walked over to the bed which he had been asigned, and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of past events, and what was to come._

**Oh man... This was easy. It took me half an hour to write. 0_o**

**I have no more comments.**

**REVIEW**


	10. A pause in my work

**Well people, as you have probably heard, Runescape has been going through some massive changes, such as graphical updates and skill rebalancing... Untill all this high-speed brouhaha (forgive me if I spelled that wrong) starts to clear, I sadly can not continue with this series. As soon as things calm down, I will begin to write the next chapter... Hopefuly nothing to major has hapned at thaat point which will stop me from continuing.**

**In the name of all things Runescapian, it is with a heavy heart that I must now stop this series.**

"**The weak desrve to die, so the strong may flourish." - Zamorack, unknown time of writing**

"**Untill this all clears up" - Sir Strom52, Year 169**

**oh, and the year being the same as my homeworld is just a hapening, I did not intentionaly make it so.**


End file.
